


It's ok, I'm here

by SomeoneSpoopy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kokichi just wants to be there, M/M, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Sexual Abuse, Tired Saihara Shuichi, implied tho, its not mentioned in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneSpoopy/pseuds/SomeoneSpoopy
Summary: Shuichi is not doing good.Kokichi is there to fix that.It will take both of them to help the baby.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	It's ok, I'm here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scornful_truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornful_truth/gifts).



Quick notes before we begin:

**TW for mentions of abuse, sexual and verbal** , if this makes you uncomfortable then feel free to leave. I never intend to misinform or incorrectly interpret these issues.

 **This is a continuation/ inspired of Scornful_Truth’s AU,** this fic will make sense regardless but for info and more context go find it in the Whumptober prompts.

It was quiet.

Not even too quiet. Simply peace.

…This is nice.

I haven’t felt this in a while. I can’t remember how long its been.

It feels like walking on air…No, not walking. Drifting. Drifting on clouds I can’t see. Wind I can’t hear. An endless drop that I don’t worry about. No feeling as I travel to somewhere, anywhere. Free of thoughts.

Numb.

No, I can hear something. Undecipherable. A steady rhythm. A hum.

That’s exactly what it is.

Humming. A peaceful tune. Low and sweet. I can almost smell the honey dripping off it.

I don’t recognised this song. It was lovely though. A voice he couldn’t pinpoint. He knew but it felt…distant…

Amongst the soft melody, a baby giggling. They sound so sweet when they do that, pure joy, blind to the world. Only joy.

The words and cooing got clearer and clearer. Amongst my drifting, a destination.

Closer to land, closer to the noise. And everything went dark again for a moment.

Shuichi Saihara woke up.

The first sensation that took over his body was softness. Not the softness of something like a teddy bear, but more smooth. Silky like sheets, that vast stretch of comfort that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Pillows were much the same but had more qualities of something defined as comforting without sounding crazy like he was often was told.

Pillows were so inviting. You practically melt into them. The feathery shape held a grip on anyone slightly tired and pulled them in, embracing them sweetly. Bed pillows that is. The ‘pillow’ that held the from of his desk chair was a sad disgrace of this. It’s form tattered and abused form over-usage and late nights that turned into multiple days. It only embraced him into sadness then.

He needed to replace that chair. Well, when he had the money, or time, or energy.

Speaking of, this wasn’t the college student’s normal desk pillow. Well, pretty obvious considering it was on his head and not on my lower back. Taking a deep breath in, I attempted to sit up, failing miserably with my body screaming for more rest. Instead, I hesitantly opened my eyes. A dull, white ceiling glares back down, yellow light making a soft line across it. Why would I be facing up? Trying togged up if I wasn’t…lying down.

This time, Saihara sat up even with my body feeling bruised still and arms shaking. I was…in my bed. Huh. Not a remarkable feat by normal standards but certainly for Shuichi. He hasn’t slept for a long time. In a bed, for even longer. It had become a petty excuse for a routine to work himself until inevitably passing out at his desk.

If anybody found out then they would most likely scold him but nobody cared so what did it matter? He got (most of) his work done anyway. He noted his phone buzzed showing that it was 5:56pm.

His eyes got hazy with memories of falling asleep too tired to even cry or shoving down coffee even though he didn’t even like the taste. No, It wasn’t regular, he had sworn to himself. It’s just been…a bad month. He is past the point of lying to himself and he knew it.

Breaking out of the twisted path of bad schedule’s, Shuichi recalled his attention to the streak of light on his ceiling as he gazed up again. The blinds on the bedroom window were shut, even though they have been for what might as well be years. So…

Neck clicking, Saihara tired slowly to face the bedroom ; the door was open ever so slightly with a ray of yellow light glaring through. It was a slightly sickly colour and not even the one of the main light from the lounge area just outside. You see, bright lights wake up babies which he found out the hard way so he purchased corner light, effective but resulted in no screaming.

Maybe that was just Hana now that he thought about it. She was so sweet though, he couldn’t fault her for anything. A weakness of his, one that had resulted in trouble before but he can’t help it.

Hana was the only thing that brought a smile to his face now, even if it was only melancholic. Only 6 months old now, 7? He was too tired to remember. She had short, fuzzy navy hair and recently found out that her eyes were an adorable baby blue. So sweet and yet he couldn’t show her to anyone. Not that she should. The work was too cruel for something as delicate as a baby.

Shuichi felt his heart rate pick up in panic. Horrible thoughts of Hana being pulled away or sad or taken back by _her mother._ He felt himself choke on air. Ragged breathing overtook the gentle humming still coming from outside, his daughter’s sweet laughing ceasing.

He let himself focus back onto the tune. He could hear it clearer now, more clear in tone and crisper to his ears. Baby of mine, he had heard it from a movie in passing. How fitting. Wait, no. No, it wasn’t.

Saihara stared daggers into the door. Why hadn’t he noticed? He…he didn’t know who was humming. Who- whoever was on the other side of the door. In his apartment. In his space. With-

“Hana” he managed to whisper out in a strangled voice, flipping over the cover to rush out oft he bed. Thank God he was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants although it didn’t really matter. His baby- his life was being held- being left with _whoever dare to_ -

Caution first. Shuichi would never forgive himself if he walked in and somehow got his daughter killed. No, let’s see who it is. He still had his phone in here. The worst thing that he can do is panic.

Breath in. Breath out.

The college student placed a hand on the door, the wood seemed to tremble underneath but Saihara realised it was his hand. With a minimum amount of pressure and a massive thank you that this door didn’t squeak, he creaked open the door, just a sliver.

He pressed his eye to the crack to peer through. Nothing.

No-one was there but the humming persisted. Was he going crazy?

No, wait. Someone appeared from the void that was the part of the room obscured from view.

The person seemed to dance lightly on their feet but still sturdy in their weight. Their back was faced to the door as they went from foot to foot, swaying in the rhythm of the melody. A small blanket poked out from what could only be crossed arms, small, navy hair poking out from it.

Whoever this was- they had Hana. They didn’t seem aggressive but that could change. They could leave and-

The figure turned around. Their face was gentle and relaxed, cooing gently at the baby. Hana was guzzling greedily on a bottle that the person was also holding. Shuichi quietly gasped. He recognised the person.

The day before, Shuichi had rather sheepishly asked if Kokichi Ouma was free to help him with Hana. Saihara had previously vowed to never ask again to avoid the disgrace he felt for accepting help for something he swore he could handle.

But he had an important paper due and he left it way too late to catch up on other work and Hana needed taking care of and he needed to go get food and do some work and-

He snapped and gave in to the help. Kokichi had come round and immediately insisted that Shuichi go to bed. He had refuted it by saying the whole point was that he needed to do the papers but was forced into going along with it.

Saihara felt a wave of embarrassment for forgetting that Ouma was here. To think he was so close to yelling at him the he was helping and taking good care of Hana…Well, he couldn’t guarantee that.

What if Kokichi takes her? Or money? Or food or test answers? What if he was getting close to Shuichi to take advantage of him? Control him? No. _No. Not again. Please. I’ll_ ** _do better next time-_**

He feels so tired.

Saihara felt his body slump against the wall but made no effort to pick himself back up again. It is too tiring to physically exist sometimes. He slides down the wall until his knees made contact with his chin, the fuzzy fabric of his sweatpants tickling him ever so slightly. Tired eyes gaze to his bed and then back to his desk. He wanted, needed, pleaded to himself to go back to bed but his anxiety suffocated him.

Another test was coming up soon and as much as he had tried to make time, he desperately needed to study. He couldn’t fail another test. He couldn’t.

With his body practically crying to him, he picked himself back up, gripping not the wall for as much support as he could get. Shuichi winced as he heard his back click as he straightened up. The test was on a psychology section, specifically criminology but even more specifically on law enforcement statistics. It’s more interesting as it sounds but Shuichi hasn’t paid attention much recently.

Usually his desk was a crowded mess of paper and stationary and tests and books and coffee cups and empty ramen cups. Saihara had spent many a night saving away there, glancing over every 15 minutes to check on Hana before hunching over again. Mental breakdowns were engrained into the wood with tear marks and dents in it.

Underneath, a small shelf had been perched that was cramped with past late tests and failed papers that he didn’t want to acknowledge most of the time but sometimes brought out to remind himself that he was failing. A very morbid form of motivation.

As the college student approached his desk, he couldn’t help but notice that the once muddled mess that he called a desk was now neatly arranged. Stray papers were paper clipped to tests that were also stacked no top of the appropriate books. All old remnants of food or drinks were removed and the desk instead smelled like flowers and not old takeout. Everything on there was…nice.

Oh God, Kokichi did this didn’t he?

That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Shuichi wasn’t angry or disappointed that his mess was gone, quite the opposite. Everything was now neatly stacked and the whole thing was remade to be as tidy as possible. It must’ve taken ages.

Shuichi was often told when he still had friends that he should accept help from others. It had always been a struggle of his, it just felt weird. Anything he could do himself, should be done by himself. This organisation felt so much worse.

Ouma had gone through the effort of making up everything for him. Somehow, this had been accomplished whilst also taking care of his daughter. That was too uh to ask of someone who was going a favour. How selfish of him. He should and say thank you, right? It would be the nice thing and also he could now take over taking care of Hana. But he did need to get on with his work-

Saihara’s thoughts were cut off by a loud grumble from his stomach. When was the last time he ate? The last time me ate more than 1000 calories must have been…2 days ago? It had been a lot better since he started eating lunch with Kokichi everyday but he knew it was bad. It wasn’t like he was trying to skip meals it was just…impossible to keep up with the intake.

Shuichi had a job but with college and Hana, he didn’t have time to put in the house for a lot of money. Adding rent, tuition, books and the baby again, totalled to even less money. So in conclusion, he didn’t have a lot of money to spend for himself. The cost of food sometimes became too much so what did it matter really if he skipped eating for a couple days.

Either way, he did stock up recently and with what was considered ‘actual food’ this time. His stomach rumbled angrily again at the thought of food. Saihara placed a hand on his empty belly at the painful pang and made his way over to the door again.

He placed a careful hand on the door knob and turned it slowly.He had learned the hard way that turning it too fast made a loud squeak that Hana woke up to every time. As he twisted the rusted handle, there seemed to be a sort of force on it, like someone else was also turning it.

Shuichi pulled the door back to open it and- got a very close look of dark purple hair. A shocked gasp left both males as they stumbled back from each other, equally surprised at their presence. Kokichi’s hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, fluffy purple jumper on with a sleeping Hana tightly clutched in his arms. As Ouma stepped back, he seemed to clutch the baby closer, cradling the tiny head.

Kokichi stared at him for a minute before speaking, “You look like shit.”

The taller snorted a bit and rolled his eyes with the enthusiasm of someone who was about to collapse. “Tell me something new.”

Kokichi smirked a bit at the snarky response and glanced down at the baby who was snoring quietly, chubby cheeks puffed out. He lightly bounced her in his arms and seemed to purr at the sight of her snuggling into his chest again. “She took a while to get off to sleep, you know. Gently rocking her just wasn’t cutting it.”

Shuichi placed a hand on Hana’s head in lieu of a response, hand cordially dusting over her navy hair. He looked back up at Kokichi who was more focused on his feet at the moment and seemingly tense at the taller’s lack of response. The bluenette know that Ouma meant no harm right now but…He didn’t really know him. Didn’t know what he could do. It was better to be cautious. He had learnt this from experience.

Saihara wordlessly crept closer to Ouma and scooped Hana out of his arms. He spared a glance at the other who looked slightly hurt at the action but said nothing. Shuichi hoped his apology for his distrust came through in his tired eyes as he couldn’t find the will to say anything.

He made his way through the dark room over to his daughter’s cot. The cot was a light blue with a star blanket and tiny bean-bag like toys scattered around the insides. In place of bars, a mesh was put up, he wasn’t about to risk her smacking her head against anything.

The entire thing was rather cutesy and definitely expensive. It’s okay though, it’s worth it. Shuichi hummed a little, bringing Hana’s face up to nuzzle hers with his and placed her into the cot. Her tiny mouth gaped in a tiny yawn and he internally squealed, snuggling her into the blanket. The baby thrashed around in her sleep at the heavy object but soon settled into it, sucking on the edge of the blanket.

Saihara briefly fiddled with fabric yellow flowers that had been sewn onto the side of the baby cot. He made a silent giggle at this. He hadn’t meant anything by it and didn’t even notice when he bought it that there were flowers on it.

He hadn’t chose the name Hana for his daughter but it meant ‘flower’ which was so pretty to him. A suitable name for such a pretty girl.

He didn’t choose the name fro her as apparently that wasn’t his right to and instead fell to the mother. Shuichi didn’t bring it up at the time even if he was mildly disappointed. He couldn’t help but find it unfair. His ex-girlfriend didn’t even want to keep the baby so why did she argue over how she should be the one to name her.

Of course she had chosen the name Hana. It was a pretty nam for sure but a cruel reminder to Shuichi. His ex had been called Kana. Even though they had broken it off after the baby was born, she had made it clear she wanted him to remember the burden he had put on himself for this. It was his fault that this baby existed.

Maybe she was right. He didn’t like to think about it. He knew she was wrong but sometimes it just-

A brief knock on the door broke him out of the spiralling thoughts. The college student twisted around to see Kokichi poking his head in, expression blank. “Hey, thought you might be hungry.”

He was.

The kettle had been turned out pre-maturely to avoid the sharp whistle sounding off. The steam tumbled out for he spout and made Ouma hiss slightly as it made contact with his arm as he grabbed the handle. Two small bowls of ramen were placed on the counter. Saihara stared at both of them intently. It was in bowls.

Kokichi seemed to catch his staring whilst pouring water and turned to the other with a childish smirk. “If you think I’m letting you have more of those crappy pot noodles then you’re stupid.” He paused his rant to put the kettle back and grab a couple slices of pork, “Those things are so cheap it’s a miracle you aren’t dead.”

Shuichi shrugged and watched mindlessly as Kokichi placed in dried seaweed, “You get used to it, I guess.”

Ouma lost the happy look to a more serious one as he handed the taller a pair of chopsticks and one of the bowls. “Getting used to something doesn’t make it good. You should know that.”

Saihara flinched at the blunt wording, a splash of soup escaping his bowl at the pull back. Kokichi immediately looked regretful of his tone and took the bluenette’s bowl back to make sure it didn’t fall.

Shuichi trembled slightly but snatched back the bowl and made his way to the living room, ignoring his other flinch at touching Kokichi’s hand and hiding his embarrassment.

_Stupid. He didn’t even touch you. He’s right and you know it. Why did that affect you so much? You’re over it._

When he stopped berating himself, the bluenette found himself sitting on the sofa, poking at the slices of pork with the chopsticks that he wasn’t even holding correctly. He fumbled with the two sticks until they sat right and stuffed some noodles into his mouth. It tasted so good, whether this from actual flavour or the fact that he was practically starving was debatable.

Out of his peripheral, Saihara saw Ouma creep round the left side of the sofa, his own bowl and chopsticks balanced in one hand. His other hand was placed the sofa as he rounded it and sat down slowly, cautious as to not startle Shuichi.

Shuichi felt a certain way about that. On one hand, it was nice of Kokichi to not try and turtle him and jump on the sofa like he normally did. On the other, Saihara felt like a fragile animal, weak as a butterfly that would shatter at the slightest scare. He knows Ouma didn’t think he was weak but he sure did feel like it. Being weak meant……people take advantage.

The college student tried to drown out his thoughts and the awkward tension by stuffing hid face full of noodles again. Kokichi paused with his chopsticks mid-air to glance over at him before hesitantly continuing to eat.

The two continued to eat without talking, the slice almost deafening. Both of them sat side by sideand avoiding each other even in the same room, everything from their legs to eyes didn’t dare to face the same way.

A drop of sweat threatened to slip off of Ouma’s forehead, his mouth grimacing even as he ate. The tension between the two was palpable. Shuichi briefly looked over to see him shifting in his seat but didn’t say anything and continued to practically inhale the noodles. Both of them didn’t want to bring up what Saihara knew he just did. Flinch.

It was a habit fo his now, all throughout his life but much more noticeable after his relationship. He didn’t know why, Kana never physically hit him. _She didn’t need to._ He flinched because he was tired, nothing else was wrong right now so why was he acting so awkward right now?

“So….the weather lately, huh? Boy did that rain, uh, fall.”

Saihara didn’t expect such a coy response and snorted as he slurped up the remaining broth. Kokichi didn’t attempt to hold back a laugh as the other coughed over soup in his nose. He let out a warbled, “Why?”

“Hey, if it gets you to laugh or talk, I lose all dignity.” Kokichi leaned back into the sofa, arms linked behind his head and closed his eyes.

Shuichi let out a laugh again but much more controlled. He fiddled with his stained chopsticks before attempting a reply, “Even if I told you to beg?”

“That’s kinky. But sure, even if you’re stealing my thunder, god Shumai.” He was confused over the nickname and literally everything else about that statement. He shifted in his seat and looked down again. Ouma sat up again and leaned forward, attesting to catch the bluenette’s gaze again.

“Hey…I know you don’t want to talk about it but,” he paused and looked away for what felt like hours, “But it’s important. Not just to me but for you as well.” The shorter shuffled closer to Shuichi and placed a careful on the other’s chest. “Whatever you keep in there shouldn’t stay in there. It’ll keep building and building and eventually explode and my Saihara-chan pieced together is much more pretty than one thats a mushed mess like-like…”

Saihara blushed at being called pretty. When was the last time someone had meant that? _Never, it isn’t you._ Either way, he replied, giggling into it, “I would look like I had been crushed under a hydraulic press.” Kokichi made a fake retch at the comparison but seemed happy with the there’s participation.

“Kokichi, I want to tell you. Well, no I don’t but I know I have to but I cant-“

Shuichi’s fumbled excuse was cut off by the harsh shrill of crying. Immediately, he could almost feel the waves of exhaustion wash back over him, eye bags seeming to reform and mock him for hating his child. Did he hate his daughter? No, Hana was the light of his life and yet…

He really can’t deal with this right now. He should but she was **so loud.**

**It felt like the last time they got into a fight. I don’t know what I did wrong. Why is she shouting again?**

“Hey, Shuichi, you alright? I can go get her-“ His voice muffled as Saihara’s hand shot up to cover his ears. He tucked his head into his knees as he leaned over. The college student felt his sweatpants wetter with tears he didn’t realise started to form.

He could sort of feel some sort of presence near him, hands on his back and a soft, soothing voice but it felt so distant. Comfort was so far away. And the only thing I can hear is that **wretched crying.**

The wailing of a baby is like an air raid siren in practically every way. The sound, the fluctuation of pitch, the feeling of dread and like it won’t stop. Because it wont. He won’t get through college, or get approval from his parents ever again, or be loved, or be a good father.

Why won’t everything just-

“Stop it! Please, I want it to stop!”

Shuichi didn’t notice that the crying had ceased by this point, bundled down to a whiny mumbling but the echoes of it rang inside his eardrums. Ouma’s much softer voice soothed it lie honey and seemed to coax the repressed memories out of him. “What do you wan to stop, Shumai?”

Saihara was dry heaving by this point and tear streaks seemed to dry up his skin but he picked his head back up. The response seemed so raw and uncontrolled. He didn’t care right now.

“I want to get rid of the pain and how tired I am and how I can’t be everywhere at once. I need to do so much right now but I have nothing! But I feel like shit because you’re helping and Hana isn’t even bad and my life isn’t bad so why-“ he coughed, “Why do I feel like I can control anything? No one is stopping me like before and the memories are supposed to stop. Why- why can’t I have a break?”

Shuichi collapsed back into the sofa, cradling himself in it like an infant and sniffling back the remaining tears. He felt like a child, it was embarassing. Despite this, Kokichi had nothing but a tender concern on his face. His face was slightly blurry due to the leftover tears attacking his eyes. Saihara felt a hand on his lower thigh that quickly brushed itself off at the bluenette’s slight flinch.

When he dared to look up again, Ouma was still looking with a soft look, one arm brushing again Shuichi and the other cradling Hana who had since ceased crying and was now trying to keep her eyes open. When had Kokichi gone to grab her? He tustve been more out of it then he thought.

He made a slight chuff sound that was supposed to be laugh at seeing Hana reach up and make grabby hands at one of the longer strands of Kokichi’s hair. The other let her tug at the eggplant lock and bounced her slightly. Shuichi went to reach over to take his daughter but hesitated. Was that too clingy? Would it come off that he was wary of Ouma?

The smaller looked back and forth between the baby and him a few times. He seemed to lock on to the cautious movements of Saihara’s arms and shuffled the baby in his arms. Hana snapped her eyes open again and adorned a pout for being moved around.

She made more aggressive hand movements back at Kokichi who lifted her up by what would be the in-between of her armpits and chest. Tiny whimpers and frustrated groans came from her like a raving engine that only grew louder the further Ouma moved her. The resistance stopped as she was twisted around by a new pair of arms and she giggled and clapped her hands at the sight of her father.

Shuichi immediately hugs her as close to him as possible once he obtains her an starts rocking slowly. Kokichi seems less offended by it and more like a pitiful amusement. “She really likes you, you know? The first time I held her, she screamed.” He paused to poke at her side to which she grabbed the finger and tried to bite it, “At least you won’t have to teach her stranger danger.”

Saihara hummed and gently tugged her off to save Ouma’s finger from baby slobber. “I’m just glad she learned that faster than me.” He was surprised at how strained his own voice sounds, the subject matter or crying were as equal to blame as the other.

“Why do you say that?” Kokichi senses the other’s discomfort and twirled hair around his finger. “I’m not gonna judge you for anything you’re dealing with. Take it from personal experience but people who pretend to care about you can step on a lego brick.”

Shuichi looked down at Hana who had since fallen back asleep. It felt bad, being seen, acknowledged for his flaws and insecurities, seemingly forced to admit them. But, somewhere, deep inside, he was screaming to be heard, to be accepted by someone. Yeah, he can do this. One step at a time.

“I remember…the day I told my parents about what had happened. I watered it down, a part of me knew they wouldn’t accept it how it was anyway, considering I’m a man and she was a woman. I was right, they thought she was the victim here and that I-…that I should be the one to pay for it.”

Echoes of yelling and horrific, glaring eyes piercing his soul. The sound of scoffs and slamming doors and how the rain outside drowned out the whispers about him behind doors. Even his uncle looked down at him, that chilled him to his core. No, don’t think about it now.

“Afterwards, my uncle told me that I should continue my studies, pursue college. I hoped if I did that then I might be accepted by one person in my family again. Just one tiny string of support. I don’t even really like detective work but- but its what makes them happy so-“

“Does it make you happy?”

“H-huh?”

Kokichi looked at him expectantly and leans him elbows on his knees and face on his hands. “Who cares what they want, you should be happy. You have all this shit piled onto you and suddenly they want you to endure more? Thats horrible and anyone who does that doesn’t deserve your time.”

Ouma’s face softened from the harsh snarl it seemed to build up over him talking. “If you were to get that support from them again, it wouldn’t be worth it from someone who obviously doesn’t care about you.”

“I- I know that but- but…but you don’t get it! I have no one else. No one else to rely on. I can’t trust myself anymore, not with my ptsd or my experiences or trauma. I can’t even get an facial diagnosis, I’m just some tired teenager that couldn’t say no, they wont listen to me. I’ll never have support again.”

Shuichi crumpled into himself again, Han pressed against his body so tightly and he tried hard to catch his breathing up to his racing heart. Kokichi’s arms tucked around him. He felt warm; smelt like lavender. Was that creepy? Yeah, probably.

“I’ll support you. I can help you. Well, not just me. You need a therapist and probably a doctor to help with your weird sleeping but I’m here. You’re not going to be alone in this.”

Saihara relaxed his body but gravitated towards Ouma, reciprocating the embrace as best he could with a baby in his arms. The other seemed slightly taken aback but snuggled into the bluenette’s hair. Shuichi paused before speaking up, “Kokichi, if I may ask, why are you helping me? Not just because you think I need it but…another maybe?”

Kokichi shot up form the hug, back uncomfortably straight and face lightly blushed. “Uh..”

The taller also sat up, “A-ah, don’t worry! That was a dumb question. I just need help, that’s all.”

Ouma stared at him like he had a third eye before seeming to click into a more animated persona. “Oh of course! I have a totally perfect reason to help you out. It’s because you’re really um…really,” he quieted down. “Really cute despite your stubbornness…”

Shuichi cocked his head to the side. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that last part. You don’t have to tell me-“

“I said its because you’re rude and your rooms a mess!” Kokichi pulled at the scarf around his neck and yanked it up to try and hide the scarlet blush covering his face.

“Well I don’t know bout the ride thing but I guess I need to clean my room.’ Saihara paused and his amber eyes mellowed into a calmer tone. “That reminds me, thanks for cleaning my desk. I means more than you think.”

“Y-yeah ,you better be grateful!” Ouma seemed to splurt out the statement and eased down to rest a hand on Hana’s foot which twitched and kicked in sleep. A more quiet and peaceful mood appeared to wash over the other as Kokichi shuffled over and held out his arms without commitment. “Can I, um, hold her again?”

A pause. “Sure.”

Hana thankfully stayed sound asleep during the entire exchange this time. The purplenette ran a hand through the unruly navy curls. They were almost the exact same hue as Saihara’s, paired with bright blue eyes and she couldn’t be more gorgeous. Although, any parent would say that about their child.

Shuichi took a deep breath in, closing his eyes as he did, and leaned over to rest his head on Kokichi’s shoulder. Ouma jolted at the sudden touch but laughed and wiggled to let the other get more comfy. The baby was being rocked gently from side to side, drool leaking from a tiny, open mouth.

“You know with me around, the first word she’ll say is fuck.”

Saihara snorted but slapped a hand lazily at the other’s cheek. They both shared 20 seconds of tired giggles and a peaceful quiet fell over them. The slight shifting of Kokichi, his full stomach and the nice quiet all aided in lulling him asleep. It didn’t help when Ouma ran a hand through his hair.

This was the first time in months he had even felt so peaceful. No worries or fears. He wanted every day to be like this. Him. Him and Hana. Him and Kokichi. The very man piped up,

“It’s ok, I’m here.”

It was quiet. Not even too quiet. Just peace. Kokichi was right. It was ok. Someone was here.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Im so tired
> 
> Btw, Kana means the one who holds the power haha get it because she was the abuser.  
> Thats not funny but I thought it was relevant.
> 
> Thanks for reading, go binge Scornful_truth's works they are so talented mwah


End file.
